Service brochure
|use = Ordering services from Fleetari }}The service brochure is an order catalogue that can be found inside Fleetari's office at Fleetari Repair Shop in Loppe. It is used to upgrade and service the Satsuma. The brochure has seven pages which can be flipped through by clicking on the arrows at the bottom of the pages. The page on the left-hand side contains all of the possible options that can be picked, and the page on the right-hand side displays the total sum of the order. Fleetari currently gives the player character a 10% discount (40% discount after Fleetari's vandalism job is completed) for anything ordered from the brochure. The brochure is written in Finnish, Swedish, and English. Upon ordering, the brochure will disappear from the desk and will not appear again until the order is complete. Pages Miscellaneous options Wheel alignment - ( with discount) :Resets the wheel alignment angle to be perfectly straight; can be done manually. Brake check and repair - ( with discount) :Tightens the brake lining and brake master cylinder bolts; can be done manually. Repair of broken engine parts - ( with discount) :Repairs and decreases wear on damageable engine parts; the parts must be uninstalled and brought inside the office for Fleetari to do anything to them. It will not work on an assembled Satsuma parked outside. Engine adjustment - ( with discount) :Sets the carburator, rocker shaft valves, and distributor to stock settings (14.7:1 AFR, 6.75 exhaust/7.75 intake, and 13 degree distributor angle); can be done manually. Also cleans dirt from the stock carburator. Motor tuning - ( with discount) :Sets the carburator, rocker shaft valves, and distributor to performance settings (13.0:1 AFR, 7 exhaust/8 intake, and 14.5 degree distributor angle); can be done manually. Also cleans dirt from the stock carburator. Windshield replacement - ( with discount) :Repairs the windshield if it is broken. Suspension straightening - ( with discount) :Straightens the suspension if it has been heavily bent from a major crash. Roll cage install - ( with discount) :Installs the roll cage. Required for participating in the Rally Sprint Race. Roll cage removal - ( with discount) :Removes the roll cage. Nitrous oxide bottle fill up - ( with discount) :Completely fills the N2O bottle. Final gear options Final gear change - ( with discount) :Changes the Satsuma's final gear ratio. Higher gear ratios provide faster acceleration, but lower top speeds; lower gear ratios provide slower acceleration, but higher top speeds. A table with the top speed per gear with different final drives can be found in the Tuning page. :4.286 (default) :3.700 :3.900 :4.110 :4.415 :4.625 Body repair and rust repair options :Car body - ( with discount) :Door left - ( with discount) :Door right - ( with discount) :Fender left - ( with discount) :Fender right - ( with discount) :Hood - ( with discount) :Bootlid - ( with discount) :Bumper front - ( with discount) :Bumper rear - ( with discount) :Front grill - ( with discount) Body paint options Car paintjob regular color - ( with discount) :Paints the car with regular glossiness. Car paintjob metal color - ( with discount) :Paints the car with a chrome-like glossiness. Factory colors :A selection of preset colours. Factory special paintjob :Paints the car with the GT livery. The colour can either be green or red, which is randomly selected and cannot be chosen. It seems to be inspired by the 1972 Nissan Cherry KE10, as seen here Custom color Mk|21700}} ({{Mk|13020} Custom paint made by artist - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Paints the car with the custom user-created car template.Fleetari Repair Shop Rim paint options Rim polish - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Removes rust from the rims. Rim painting regular color - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Paints the rims with regular glossiness. Rim painting metal color - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Paints the rims with a chrome-like glossiness. Custom color :A custom colour mixture.Fleetari Repair Shop Tire options Standard road tire - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Changes the tire type to a cheap standard option; designed for asphalt use, will pass the inspection. Gommer Gobra road tire - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Changes the tire type to a better road tire option; designed for asphalt use, will pass the inspection. EURopeiska rally tires - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Changes the tire type to an off-road option; designed for dirt use, will not pass the inspection. Required for participating in the Rally Sprint Race. Sutasiko slick tires - Fleetari Repair Shop (Fleetari Repair Shop with discount) :Changes the tire type to a drag racing option; designed for asphalt use, will not pass the inspection. Fleetari Repair Shop